


And slipped into (your perfect skin and bones)

by wearetheluckyones



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Nick, M/M, Top Louis, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Nick don't like each other. Like, at all. But with liquid courage rushing through their veins, a thirst to prove themselves and general stupidity, sometimes shit happens. That doesn't mean they like each other. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And slipped into (your perfect skin and bones)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written a bottom!Nick Tomlinshaw, so I decided I needed to. Ta da! Title from Television by Short Stack.

Louis's not sure he likes being here.

Well, that's not to say he doesn't _like_ it here, it like any other nightclub, fun and loud and full and hot, but it's just... Well, this isn't any other nightclub, is it?

Niall thinks he's clever, which he really isn't, leading Louis to a gay nightclub when they're both well known celebrities with precious heterosexual statuses to maintain.

(No matter if he's as gay as a rainbow, and he's almost positive Niall's fucked with more guys than girls, though he religiously tells everyone he's straight).

He'd worn a long sleeved top to hide the tattoos, because he knows there one of his biggest giveaways, and a pair of tight jeans, because if he's going to be outed, he's going out with a bang.

Niall disappears as soon as they reach the bar, and ten minutes later, Louis sees a flash of his blonde hair in the crowd close to him.

Louis makes his way through eight shots of tequila and a strong cocktail that had a name, that Louis forgot, when suddenly there's someone beside him, someone he knows fairly well.

"Can I buy you - oh shit."

Sitting next to him is Nick-fucking-Grimshaw, Louis's _worst_ enemy (even if that's a slight exaggeration), eyes wide with shock.

"Never thought I'd see the day. Louis Tomlinson, finally admitting he's a fag."

Louis takes a deep breath in, because he knows if he doesn't calm down, he's gonna sock Nick in the face, and he really doesn't want to see ' _Ex One Direction member Louis Tomlinson gets into a fight with BBC Radio One star Nick Grimshaw in a gay nightclub_ ' on the front page of the Sun tomorrow morning. "Go away Grimshaw."

Nick raises an eyebrow and waves over the bartender, ordering four shots of vodka. "I ain't going anywhere, sweetheart, I'm gonna get _all_ the details. Are you experimenting? See any lads you like? Or maybe you're gonna give the management team a shock."

"Fuck _off_." Louis stands up and heads over to the dance floor to find Niall. 

He seems to have disappeared and Louis suspects he's in the toilet with some lad getting off. 

Nick catches him before he can start heading to the loo for Niall, and Louis really thinks he's about to knock him one.

"C'mon, lad, I was just kidding. Have a drink with me."

Louis feels a bit glued to the spot - Nick Grimshaw wants to have a drink with _him_? "Uhm, alright?" He agrees hesitantly, letting Nick lead him back to the bar for his drinks, then to a table to sit down.

It's awkward, really awkward, but Nick smiles like it doesn't bother him, and Louis wants to hit him again.

"I knew you were gay. Harry told me. I just never expected you to like, I guess, come out here without being out. S'a bit stupid, ain't it."

Louis rolls his eyes at Nick and scans the crowd for Niall again. Still nothing. "Y'know, it'll be much worse if I'm caught having a chat and a drink with you, won't it?"

Nick gives him a sharp, toothy grin. "I suppose so. Might as well give them something to write about."

And with that, Nick leans over the table and presses a hard kiss to Louis's mouth, thrusting his fingers in Louis's hair.

Louis's pretty sure his entire body goes into overdrive, because _fuck_ , Nick Grimshaw is literally _kissing him_. He's not stupid, he has eyes, Nick is hot as fuck, and the fact that he's had a few dreams about him after particularly vulgar fights, means that Louis doesn't pull away, he kisses back.

When they part, Nick gives Louis a raised eyebrow. "Didn't expect that, did I? Expected you to run screaming. But that was certainly nicer."

Louis groans. "God, would you just shut the fuck up and kiss me again?" He says, pressing his palms into Nick's cheeks and pulling him back for another snog.

Nick pulls back the second time and gives Louis a lopsided smile. "If you want to continue this, we might want to get the fuck outta here, unless you're cool with the whole world knowing you're snogging Nick Grimshaw in a gay club."

Louis sneers at him before pulling away from Nick, drinking down two of the four shots and taking Nick's hand. "You say a fucking word and I leave now."

Louis takes Nick out the back way to the car he and Niall had taken, waiting for them, hopping in the back.

"Take me home, Nate, and come back for Niall when he wants to leave."

The driver nods and Louis tugs on the seatbelt, pulling out his phone to text Niall.

_went home, talk 2 u l8r._

Louis doesn't look at Nick on the drive there, he can't make himself, thinks it'll make it all too real. The drive's quick, and Louis gets out of the car to the front of his flat, the sound of the car door opening and closing his only hint that Nick's following.

Once Louis's in the kitchen, reaching for the vodka in the top cupboard, he turns to Nick and squints at him. "You don't tell anyone. Not even Harry. Especially not Harry. And we don't do it ever again."

Nick raises his eyebrow and watches as Louis takes a swig of vodka, handing it over to Nick, then heading for his bedroom, down the hallway.

He doesn't look at Nick when he's stripping down, but he knows Nick's watching him, especially when he leans down to tug his briefs off, most likely giving Nick a flash of his hole as he bends down.

He hears Nick out the bottle down on his desk and tug his shirt off as he get closer, wrapping one arm around Louis's chest and arms, the other around his waist, fingers brushing against Louis's semi. He presses a kiss to Louis's neck, then sinks his teeth in, and it sends a jolt of sensation down Louis's body.

" _Fuck_." He huffs quietly, rolling his head back onto Nick's shoulder.

He tries to imagine it's not Nick, that it's someone else biting him and licking him and kissing him, wrapping a hand around his cock, but he can't. _He can't_.

Nick's breathing rough into Louis's ear, and Louis can feel the bulge of Nick's cock in his jeans, pressing into the small of his back.

"What do you want me to do?" Nick asks slowly, softly, biting the shell of Louis's ear.

Louis bites back a whimper and tries his best to answer, but he doesn't even _know_ what he wants. "I dunno, just... just do _something_."

Nick hums. "I can do that." He leads Louis closer to the bed, then turns him so their facing each other, pushing him onto his back on the bed. Nick kneels up above him and leans down to press a kiss to Louis's mouth.

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth. Can you... can you take that?"

Louis nods, watching Nick as he pulls the last of his clothes off and kneels up on either side of Louis's head.

"Okay?"

Louis scowls. "Just shut up and fucking do it, or I'll make you leave right now."

Nick smirks and takes his cock in hand, slapping the head of it against Louis's cheeks and lips, smearing pre-come over his skin.

Louis's just about to tell him to get the fuck off when Nick presses the head of his cock against Louis's lips and pushes in. Louis opens up and sheathes his teeth with his lips, staring at the hair leading from Nick's belly button to the base of his cock to stop himself from looking up at Nick's face.

Nick fucks his cock into Louis's mouth until his throat and jaw hurts, holding onto the headboard tight until his fists have gone white with the effort.

"Louis, fuck, I'm gonna come."

Louis gets his hands around Nick's hips and pushes him away, taking a gulp of air and wriggling to sit up. "I don't want you to come until I'm in you."

Nick swears and nods, climbing off of Louis and kneeling beside him while Louis reaches over for the lube and condoms in the second drawer of his bedside table. He throws the lube at Nick and gives him a intense look. "Finger yourself. If you come, I swear to god I won't fuck you."

Nick gives Louis a toothy grin, but does it anyway, taking Louis's place on the bed, lifting his legs and planting his feet on th mattress, heels pressed into his arse.

Louis watches as he covers his fingers in lube and slips the first one into his hole, letting his head fall back as he groans. He curls his fist around his cock and studies Nick carefully, the stretch of his shoulders, the line of his throat, the muscles in his thighs and calves.

Nick mutters a _fuck_ as his finger touches his prostate and pulls it out, fitting in a second. He scissors them apart and stretches his arm back to really fuck them in, head turning to the side so he can groan into the pillow.

When Nick's about to put in a third, Louis stops him, taking his hand and pulling it away. "Can you take it like this?"

Nick thinks for a moment, stretching his arms out, wrapping his hands around a slat in the headboard, then nods. "Yeah, s'okay."

Louis reaches for the condom packet in the sheets and tears it open, pulling the condom out and rolling it onto his cock. "Hop on your front."

Nick obliges, turning onto his front, up on his knees and forearms.

Louis kneels behind him, between his calves, and grabs Nicks hip in one hand, wrapping his other around his cock. He pushes in in one strong stroke, bottoming out.

Nick groans into the sheets and arches his back, and Louis takes his hips in hand, grinding against Nick.

Louis fucks Nick fast and hard, squeezing his hips tight, groaning with him.

Nick doesn't last very long, and Louis's not particularly surprised, but he is surprised when he comes right after Nick, 'cause that's just embarrassing.

He purposely finds Nick's top and cleans them both of come.

"I'm going to the balcony for a cigarette." He tells Nick, pulling on a clean pair of briefs and finding his cigarettes and a lighter.

Nick looks up at him, eyebrows furrowed only a little bit. "I... are you asking me to leave or come out onto the balcony with you?"

Louis stares at him for a moment. "Your choice."

Louis leaves the room and heads to the balcony door in the lounge room. It's cold outside, but not too cold, warm as it's getting into summer, and Louis lights a cigarette and takes a deep puff.

Nick appears a few moments later, and Louis offers him the packet and lighter wordlessly. He's completely naked, dick limp and swinging between his thighs, and Louis's about to call him Mini-Harry when Nick speaks.

"Did I pass your test?"

Louis stares at him for a long time, then nods.


End file.
